


Always Yours

by JXNELIE



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I hope you love it too, i really love this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JXNELIE/pseuds/JXNELIE
Summary: Jumin was always curious as to why Mc had chosen him, out of everyone in the RFA.Jumin looked at his wife in disbelieve, “You truly have no idea what I’m talking about?”“Should I,” the confusion evident on her features as she waited for him to continue.





	Always Yours

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I've written anything so of course my comeback would involve Jumin. I wrote this all in one night and I think it's one of my favorite pieces. I hope you enjoy it! Leave me feedback because I love to know what you all think of it and how I can get better as a writer! Okay, that's enough of that, enjoy the story!

     “Why did you choose me,” Jumin’s sudden inquiry had startled Mc, seeing as they had been quietly cuddling on the couch for the past twenty minutes.

     “What,” Mc looked up at her husband in confusion.

     A soft pink blush dusted Jumin’s cheeks as he elaborated on his question, “When you first joined the RFA it was obvious that the other members were clearly infatuated with you.”

     Mc recalled the moment she had entered the RFA chatroom for the first time, “I don’t know if ‘infatuated’ is the right word, dear. I think they were just shocked, you know? They were just curious about the stranger who entered their chatroom.”

     “It was more than that,” Jumin huffed.

     Mc knitted her eyebrows, “How so?”

     Jumin looked at his wife in disbelieve, “You truly have no idea what I’m talking about?”

     “Should I,” the confusion evident on her features as she waited for him to continue.

     “The moment you joined the RFA it was as if you had every single member enchanted by you.”

     “Sure,” Mc scoffed.

     “Darling, you could have had any member in our organization and they would have happily taken you. Luciel was clearly interested in you, seeing as you two joked around so effortlessly. You and I can agree that Yoosung would have done anything you asked. Then there was Zen who flirted with you at any given moment. They had greeted you so warmly and I… I was cold.”

     “I didn’t think you were cold,” she answered simply. “You just didn’t know how to express yourself. You also didn’t know how respond to someone who didn’t want anything of material value from you. It was obvious”

     It was now Jumin’s turn at confusion, “How was that obvious?”

     “You and Jaehee were talking about your father’s dating life and you commented about ‘how short they lasted’ or something of that degree, and I can’t remember if it was that day or the day after but then you said how you thought every woman was the same because who went after you and your father. That’s when it started to make sense.”

     “Jumin, you had spent your whole life surrounded by people who wanted something from you or gave you whatever you wanted, but they failed to give you what you _needed_. That’s why you built yourself a wall of indifference and viewed emotions as useless, it was because you were never exposed to anything genuine and pure.”

     “… You knew that from the beginning,” Jumin questioned.

     “No,” Mc admitted with a chuckle, “but it didn’t matter. Do you want to know what my first impression of you was?”

     “Yes.”

     “When Luciel was first telling me about all of you he mentioned Elizabeth and he attached a photo. Your eyes looked so tender and the smile on your face,” she sighed happily as she recalled that moment, “something about your expression… it had me hooked. Then, a little later, Zen had called all of you dumb and you replied ‘Never thought I’d hear that from you. The world must be coming to an end’ and you know what I thought?”

     “What,” he urged her to continue.

     “I thought you were _so_ funny. Here comes this big corporate heir with a smile so perfect cracking jokes and talking about his fluffy white Persian cat named Elizabeth the 3 rd, I was amazed. The first time I ever heard your voice, my love, I wondered if you could get any more perfect. Then everything happened with your father and those women and I realized that you weren’t perfect and that somehow made me fall for you more.”

     “Why? I was a mess,” Jumin’s voice was faint, as if he were whispering a secret to his wife.

     “My love, it allowed me to find _you_. You opened up yourself and allowed me to see all your tangled threads not knowing how I’d react. You tore away the mask you had shown the world and let me in. I never wanted perfect, I just wanted you,” she wiped away a tear that, unbeknownst to Jumin, had fallen.

     “Even after everything I put you threw you stayed… Why?”

     With tears in her eyes she laughed, “Don’t you get it? Jumin, it was always you; it was only ever you. You had my heart form the beginning. There was never a doubt about it.”

     “And you had mine,” it was now Jumin’s turn to wipe away a tear that had fallen down his lover’s cheek. “It was always meant to be yours.”


End file.
